battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Callofduty4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battlefield 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 20:35, 6 February 2010 Edit Count Look at my edit count for the Call of Duty wiki ASAP. Doc.Richtofen 16:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit count overall reads 1337. Can't wait untill 1911. Doc.Richtofen 18:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Much appreciated. Thanks for helping out. I've gotten a new computer and everything, so once I install BF2/2142 and pray that Punkbuster doesn't screw with me, I can get back to contributing. --LOL.its.Neotails 21:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Edit Count (2) It is here...1911. I seem to have gine past 1887 without noticing. What would be the next number? Doc.Richtofen 22:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty How come you're editing this place of shit? Kinda makes you seem like a hypocryte. At least you talk about Battlefield on the Battlefield wiki. I hate people who go, "My god Call of Duuty sucks compared to BFBC2!" on ther COD wiki.Peter Griffen Boy 22:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaning more to BC2 than MW2. Battlefield takes place on a much larger scale, as well as having more gameplay elements. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 22:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Den Kirson has posted weapon stats for BC2 on his xanga page. Someone needs to make a weapon box template for this wiki, like the one we have. I have no idea how to do that, unfortunately. Oh, and kind of unrelated, but for anti-vandal buttons on the CoD Wiki, could you make it insert four tildes instead of my username? Imrlybord7 14:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I was referring to the stat infoboxes. Unfortunately, I cannot access DenKirson's page from school, but once I get home in about 6 hours I can help determine what stats should go into the infoboxes. I'll also help write articles and start missing articles. Imrlybord7 14:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I have asked Den to interpret recoil for me, and I will be able to see what he had to say when I get home in a little over an hour. There might be some slight changes to make to the gunboxes, but probably not. Imrlybord7 18:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thompson Well done with this article, it looks brilliant. If we can get all the articles similar to this then this place will be twenty times better. Bondpedia 19:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Online Locations Are you editing & playing Bad Company 2? Doc.Richtofen 19:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Power got tripped. I was in the dark for a minute there. Doc.Richtofen 19:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Operation: BATF Thank you. Doc.Richtofen So, how's things? Doc.Richtofen I should be on a little bit later, but I'm a sniper. Something else, our clan. The clan could be changed to CDW for BF. Doc.Richtofen Nah, I only just started focusing on snipers, got the SV98 though. What rank are you? Doc.Richtofen I'll be on in a moment, just gotta do Japanese revision for five. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkuLj5uCgSk&NR=1, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzcSZG_RtME&feature=player_embedded. Doc.Richtofen Forgot to tell you, I'm in Parliment tomorrow (10th March) then a science centre that the public can't enter. It means I can't edit until six 0'clock. Doc.Richtofen Oh then sir we should not give gameplay tips to people? Lelouch Le Juan Hey Add me on PSN please Uk_Foley You need to be a bearcrat. We've never been in flame wars. You're a good dude, I mean Joeyaa is very sarcastic, has made up evidence (such as saying I created an account called Roenuck's Pimp). He's saracasticly mocked Bord, and even failed to explain to him anything. I will support you every time you try to become a bearucrat. Chia is far from perfect, Bord mocked on me for vandalising an article for one second for the lolz, when Chia once did the same exact thing. You've been there for a long time. I know my support here means nothing, as I cannot vote until Wednesday (unless you wanna do a Richard Nixon-type thing), but still, if I saw a vandal that went "Heh! Polonsky got his dick sucked by my mama's penis!" I would block them and then laugh in their faces. You're a good guy, and Saint is more of a social user, and seems to more of a Grevier type person. He has not earned bearcrat rights. No one deserves rollback, admin, or bearcrat, but people EARN it. Hope my little speech here helps. Anyway, I was thinking we move our troops out of Battlefield, as I think it has regained it's balance and we move to Assassins Creed wiki or Splinter Cell wiki. 18:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I don't think Assassin's Creed needs anything, but Gran Turismo sure does. We are in desperate need of more smarter editors, especially for GT5's release in November. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 18:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) PGB's Block He received a two week block on the 10th of March. His block will be up on Wednesday. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What I did/do is have two tabs open, one for each wiki, then I can flip over the two and edit both. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I wondered why you were semi-active on t' other side. I was like "Dude, just create a new tab." [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I manage to revise and wiki. For a language like Japanese that I do, the hardest part is getting started. And are you ever on the playstation? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) This is very annoying, Wednesday's the day it's hardest for me to get on it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You'll have to send me message when we are both on. Although, if I'm on a quite childish game, Sonic etc... or Little Big Planet, it probably isn't me. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I got unblocked on the 24th of March I'm not sure what time, I got it because I said Battlefield was nothing compared to Assassins Creed and Bord picked a fight and minipulated it to make it look like I started it. I asked him to stop picking on me and he blocked me. 20:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I hate to get involved with this again, especially on another wiki when I promised not to, but I can't let PGB's lying go unnoticed again. I think JJR's comment on this section of his talk page back on the COD Wiki should explain everything better than I possibly can. Any other questions, please message me on the COD wiki, I don't want to let this matter carry over to another Wiki again.--WouldYouKindly 20:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) To sum it up, I was acting stupid, I did nothing more then what Bord did to me already, I was going crazy on Jose, as he failed to listen to my opinion and Bord blocked as well for trying to tell someone my opinion, as you can see Jose failed to even regonize the chance of sucess. I'm going to say I'm partially guilty, but Jose and Bord are not 100% innocent as well. Here you go, I reccomend you opening this messge and the link WYK gave on two seperate browsers 1) Nothing Bord hasn't done, and Callofduty4 told you guys to stop ganging up on me 2) He was, he wouldn't stop picking on me and challegening my opinions. 3) ^Did you not just repeat yourself? 4) He did it to me twice and called me a jackass and many other insults and no block or warning at all 5) Stop being rude to me. Listen to my opinion, you don't have to agree to it, you just didn't listen to me at all 6) Yeah, he always goes where I'm at, and will never leave me alone 7) If you didn't notice not only did I put the language templete up on my page, I also changed the quote to one making fun of Duncan Keith, I also think SaintofLosAngles called someone gook and got away with it, and hell you (Jose and Bord) both say Saint is "perfect" (no offense to Saint, grats!) 8) Chia did something like that as well and you (Jose and Bord) both say he's "perfect" (no offense to Chia, as it is quite funny) and I did revert it back. 9) Making fun of my opinion isn't a joke to me, espicially when he used to VERY hostile to many people. 10) It was a mistake. If you (Jose, Poketape and Bord) fail to realize that, you're all stupid, plus Smurf did it as well and he didn't get a thing against him 11) No, because I had proven my partial innocence and used policies to my advantage. 12) You (Bord) are really calling the kettle black here and didn't you repeat yourself (^) here? Hope this helps. Also 22:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Admins should have ranks. Anyway, I think admins should have ranks, like for example Private Admin: They can only block from 1 second to 3 days (get other powers such as delete automatically) Sergeant Admin: They can block from 1 second to 1 month Captain Admin: They can block from 1 second to 3 months Major Admin: 1 second to 1 year Colonel Admin: 1 second to 10 years General Admin (Bearcrat): 1 second to Infinity amount of time and can make other users admins. As you can see you would be Colonel Admin. I'm going to make some some comparisons to other users 808: Private Admin Bord: Sergeant Admin Darkman 4: Major Admin Griever: Private Admin It will never happen, but it's still a good idea. 22:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) That policy is partially bollocks I mean in real life. Marines have ranks, as certain Marines are givin more authority then others, it would be nice if the wiki was based on militarry like style, kind of like how Halopedia is organized. 22:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates I hear your the templates whizz from CoD Wiki, I thought I'd just tell you that I just stumbled across the following, I'm not sure what you want to do with them: *Template:Infobox game *Template:Team *Template:Map Bondpedia (Talk) 19:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) The Good Behavior Policy Okay I was thinking on how many of blocks, it was because someone nagged me on (unfortunately most of the time it's an admin), and they think because they're all large and in charge, they block me. Here's the idea, and if you don't agree, oh wait whose Callofduty4? Never heard of him! 1. If the block is made by an SYSOP that has always been rough wabes between each other (Me and practically every admin, except for you, damn, I got no friends) 2. If the the user can prove they're not 100% guilty 3. If the user can explain how the amount is unreasonable They can use this policy to shorten the block amount (as remeber I got two weeks for multiple people not listening to my opinion and digging out my temper). And onto Part 2 If a user has been bullied by people and comits a light offense, (Bord calling me multiple names, jack****, despicale human being, dumb*** and b*tch), thery can get a block free coupon, such as it covers up light offenses having do do with that person in question, yeah it means we start a coup! (Please notice, the second one was a dark comedy, trying to be funny, but failing more then Rosie O'Donnel's career as a comedian) 23:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates I think it's neat that you decided to base the gunbox and weapon navbox templates on this wiki on the ones I put on the CoD wiki. :D Darkman 4 08:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) The wiki is getting way out of hand. Okay, here is how it started. 1. Devil started something like a "People who Might Become Admins" and added me and his name on there. Juan asked why my name is added, and it was settled. Griever went out and insulted me, so I explained that my keyboard is not the best, my keys are small and a w may register a e and such like that, and that I was not responsible for the lisbian incidencet (ask Bord). Well that started a big anti-PGB slam, where people insulted me over and over again, and then someone named DarthKenobi said I called him a bitch (read the bottom of the message). I contacted Bovell and asked him to shut down the blog, and humorusly gave him a third option and that was "Smoke a cigar, eat a pirece of pizza, and join in and block me for the lolz". Take a second to pick what he choose seriously. Pick. He picked option number three and got me for a day, then I think Doctor Richtoften (who joined in on the insults) got me for a week, then Bovell got more then two weeks, then Darman4 knocked it up for one month becase I've done stuff before. So because people are banging on me insulting me about everything, I get blocked for it, for one month. Luckily however, I desperetly asked 808 to erase the blog, and so he did. Now my reputation is now worse then what it was. Now I'm a "psycho nutcase" says DevilWarrior, and Greiver who started it, is getting SUPPORT for flaming and starting an anti-PGB rally. I understand my drama is consuming this wiki up like a black hole to the Voyager, but I get slammed for no apparent reason by many users, and get blocked for it. It's gone to madness and now DarthKenobi is going around trying to slam every single one of my comments, and Bovell suppresed my talk page, so people can flame me without worry of me replying. Here's some smart alek coments I'm getting from DarthKenobi. As you can see, no one will leave me alone and people are going around saying I'm a fucking nutcase and I vandalise the wiki's mainspace (and that's a lie, yet people believe it) Griever is getting support on his Rfa for it. I'm being bullied again for trying to defend myself, not to mention Griever turned Devil's blog about Future Admins into a anti-PGB festival. It's rude and mean, and Devil doesn't really care, Bovell, does not care. Darkman 4 does not care, Doc. Richtoften does not care, EightOhEight '''DOES' care. I don't see how I'm responsible for Griever's deeds. I'm starting to consider quitting the wiki, as no one wants to leave me alone or welcome me back or anything. I can't re-join, as I betcha the second I edit one article I'll get a "YOUR PGB'S ALT. ACCOUNT! SPREAD THE WORD!!!" message. Please, EightOhEight and I agree that this is wrong, we need you, we need the king of Call of Duty. Did you know it took me about thirty minutes to type this wall of text? Bovell re-did the block He tacked it back up to a day. 01:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Two things: 1. Are you with me? 2. Block DathKenobi0? 1. I would just like to know, if this does go into a "war", will you support me? I mean being kicked in the face, and making a plea for help to someone, and only having them kick you back is crushing to your spirit. 2. Do you think Kenobi0 has warrented a block? He was nice, then he joined in on the hate festival. 01:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) He's kind of stupid I sent him a message and here's a basic outline of it 1. You're a bitch 2. You're a dumbass (Then at the end I put this) Now, you're not a bitch, but those things are hurtful and many people have been saying them to me, if someone said them to you you;d be offended. Guess what, he said I insulted him with this and clearly reading the line above, you can see I was telling him what people are saying to me. Jose is saying it's my fault because Kenibi0 can't read, but obviously if a college professer assigns homework and it says "Work on problems 1-10, in complete sentences" if someone answers in uncomplete sentences, they have no excuse for not reading, but because Kenobi can't read, everyone thinks I called him all those things, and he's twisting the words around to suit him. He's disgusting. 14:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! Quick Chat If you have the time, mind going on the IRC? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The Playstation 3 song! I've had this system for three long years But I still can't find my gaming friend Instead of of Halo 3 you say "Don't worry" But instead you offer Kill Zone II But Killzone One sucked before So what made you think we wanted more? Sony you went wrong with your PS3 I'll just keep on playing my 360 I hope this song has helped you understand How you killed your friends Instead of Gears of War you say "Don't have a bag" But instead you offer MAG But the controls are all screwed up\ Press right to aim and press left to shoot Now you know How you killed your friends. 20:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I try to help someone out, and they dick about it. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darthkenobi0 He thinks I somehow insulted him. Dang I guess it's rude to try to help someone out. The next time I see a baby about to fall off of the Empire State, I'm going to step on it's fingers, because I don't wanna be rude. 02:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Cod4, please completely ignore PGB on this one. Imrlybord7 04:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I was watching some episode, where Peter turns into a bear and threatens to kill kids if they do not pick up their litter. Made me laugh like hell. Anyway, I really needed that, as no one there seems to give me a break. For example if I say I like Splinter Cell, everyone else seems to like Patriot Games (both great books), if I like Law and Order, everyone seems to love CSI (note this are just examples, not real incidents) 15:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) PGB Now I appreciate this is a sensitive issue, and an issue from elsewhere, but since people are arguing and abusing each other here, I'd like to get the whole picture. I, as a neutral observer, would like your side of the story, from the start - what PGB has done, reasons for blocks, who did what and when etc. And just so you know I'm considering blocking the next person to spout such abuse as Griever03111 recently posted on PGBs talk page, regardless of context - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, thank you for your co-operation - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Terrible Phrase Alert. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Braden_0.0#Removing_Talk_Page_Discussions 1. Called me a son of a bitch on Griever's talkpage. 2. Bit opinions on Nazi Zombie weapons article (long time ago) 3. Erased discussions Deserves a block, now add one, would you kindly? Griever may lead to me to hell, but he can't make me regret ( PGB debates Please don't think I'm having a go, as this is an open message to all involved. But I, and other editors, have become sick of having to read about Peter Griffen Boy's CoD Wiki block here, especially if you have come only to discuss this issue rather than contribute. If you want to discuss CoD Wiki matters, do it at CoD Wiki. If you want to talk to PGB directly, try his new riddiculus wiki: http://pgbd.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Griffen_Boy_Discussion_Wiki. Any further debate will be deleted - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC)